dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Spells
Johnny Spells is a Tiefling 1950's bruiser inspired gang leader, complete with lingo such as "daddy-o" and "lil' mama," and a leather jacket with a white crew neck shirt that hangs around the Aguefort Adventuring Academy and dates several students there. He is first seen by Riz with his high school girlfriend, Sam. It is later revealed that this isn't the first time he has courted a teenager from the Aguefort Adventuring Academy but Penelope recalls to Fabian and Fig that "Johnny Spells does not fuck." This is actually connected to a stolen item from him, a switchblade comb that stored his soul after a deal with Gorthalax the Insatiable. He was dating Sam Nightingale at the beginning of the series and apparently dated other students before. It is unknown exactly who these students are but it can be presumed it was Penny Luckstone or any other of the missing girls due to his affiliation with The Harvestmen. In conjunction to being a gang leader, he takes an interest in dance. Every brawl is first started off with a choreographed dance number by his crew, who's members consist of Tony Tenari/Spike Chain, Billy Hellmouth/Crowbar, Hot Hands O'Malley, Raymond or "Scorching Ray"/Baseball Bat, Bruno Lake-O-Fire, and Barry Barbazu/Beer Bottle. This dance is seen and heard practiced all the time by Krom's Diner waitress, Yandi. This is only seen by her due to the close proximity of the diner to Johnny Spell's lair, ''Arkon Gas Station & Garage. '' Despite being close with Sam, in Episode 3 it is revealed that he was the reason Sam didn't show up for school being that he trapped her in a palimpsest. This palimpsest is later recovered by The Bad Kids and given to Biz Glitterdew to free her. The garage holds the motorcycles of Johnny's Tiefling gang as well as his prized car and demonic motorcycle. This car is later stolen by our adventuring party and driven by Fig while he and his gang follow in suit to take back the car. While chasing the party, Spells is seen riding on his sentient motorcycle from the lower plains. It is mentioned that this cycle has a skull which will later be damaged by Gorgug. Fabian later becomes the master of said motorcycle and renames it "The Hangman" after his father's ship. As the biker gang gives chase, every single member of Johnny's crew is killed by our intrepid adventurers. Johnny dies on the highway by Fabian's arrow and is deemed dead. He is mentioned to be buried in the Cravencroft Cemetery alongside the rest of his gang. In Episode 9, his backstory is fleshed out by Gorthalax the Insatiable, his benefactor. Gorthalax talks about how Johnny found him one day after going to the Durinson Mithral Factory to dance his feelings out. Johnny sold his soul to Gorthalax and his taboo was that he wasn't allowed to fuck. He then started to go around with his new warlock powers and commit crimes with his gang. However, after one bad job at KVX Bank, Johnny got into The Harvestmen and was forced to run the poison tea, the palimpsests and the hellmouth page as a last resort. Category:Fantasy High